Lady and the Tramp VHS 1987
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Promos * Delta * Enjoli Opening Logos * The Classic Walt Disney Home Video * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Walt Disney presents *"Lady and the Tramp" *From the story by Ward Greene *A Famous Studios Production *With the talents of: Peggy Lee, Barbara Luddy, Larry Roberts, Bill Thompson, Bill Baucom, Stan Freberg, Verna Felton, Alan Reed, George Givot, Dallas McKennon, Lee Millar, The Mellomen *Color by Technicolor *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Film Editor: Don Halliday *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Live Action Model: Don Barclay - Tony *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit, Elose Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Story Editor: Charles Palmer *Filmed in Cinemascope *Copyright MCMLV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 17122 *RCA Sound Recording *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *Songs by: Peggy Lee and Sonny Burke *Music Score by: Oliver Wallace *Lyrics by Spanish Version: Ethmer Roten *Orchestrations: Edward Plumb, Sidney Fine *Vocal Arrangements: John Rarig *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Story and Styling: Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Ralph Wright, Don DaGradi, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Script: Joe Grant, Dick Huemer *Written by: Louis Pollock *Layouts: Ken Anderson, Tom Codrick, Al Zinnen, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Lance Nolley, Jacques Rupp, McLaren Stewart, Don Griffith, Thor Putnam, Collin Campbell, Victor Haboush, Bill Bosche, Xaiver Atencio, Saul Bass *Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Dick Anthony, Ralph Hulett, Al Dempster, Thelma Witmer, Eyvind Earle, Jimi Trout, Ray Huffine, Brice Mack, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Eric Larson, Hal King, Les Clark, Ken O'Brien *Character Animators: George Nichols, Hal Ambro, Ken O'Brien, Jerry Hathcock, Eric Cleworth, Marvin Woodward, Ed Aardal, John Sibley, Harvey Toombs, Cliff Nordberg, Don Lusk, George Kreisl, Hugh Fraser, John Freeman, Art Stevens, Jack Campbell, Bob Carlson, Frank Armitage, Al Coe, Harry Holt, Bill Justice, Fred Kopietz, Bob McCrea, Hal Sutherland *Key Assistant Animator: John Wilson *Assisrant Animators: Blaine Gibson, Gary Mooney, Donald Selders, Iwao Takamoto, Allen Wilzbach *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Dan MacManus *Inkers: Phyllis Craig, Cahrlene Miller *Ink and Paint: Eve Fletcher, Joanna Romersa, Carmen Sanderson *Directors: Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson *Associate Producer: Erdman Penner *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Produced by: Fred Quimby Chapters * "Peace on Earth"/Lady * Lady to Bed * Sunday/The Rat/Morning Paper * Lady Talks to Jock and Trusty/'It's Jim' * 'What a Day'/Breakfast at Tony's * Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill * 'A Wee Bairn'/Tramp Meets Lady * Countdown to B-Day * "What is a Baby?"/La La Lu" * Going Away/Aunt Sarah * "The Siamese Cat Song" * The Muzzle/Lady Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks * Through the Zoo * Mr. Busy the Beaver/A Log Puller * Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" * The Next Morning/Chasing Chickens/Caught * The Pound/"He's a Tramp" * Jock and Trusty's Proposal/Lady's Shame * The Rat Returns/Tramp vs. the Rat/Falsely Accused * Trusty on the Trail * Visitors/Domestic Life Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:1987 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Production Category:The Classic Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Pictures